warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Willowbreeze
Dosen't Willowkit need a family tree? We know his/her mother and sister, I don't know how so could someone add that? Dappleclaw 17:21, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw When did it say that s/he was a black and white tom?Juniperberry86 23:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) In a interview with Erin Hunter well i mean thts what my cousin said... Unless the appearance can be cited, it can't be added to the article. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 23:56, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Did someone just think that she was the mother of Silver, or did someone comfirm it? -Wafflelol For the rabbits! Nominatoins? Does Willowbreeze have any nominations like in PC started even? Shadowstar 13:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm... that's wierd. I'll contact Insane about it. 00:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Trivia In her trivia section, it talks about Feathertail's and Stormfur's mixed blood. This is Willowbreeze's article, not Feathertail or Stormfur's. I believe that this is good information, but it doesn't belong on this page. I will remove it in twenty-four hours, unless there is an objection. Thanks and Kind Regards, 00:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I think removing it would be a good idea, but, it is worth mentioning. Willowbreeze's article isn't the best place for it. 16:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) On vicky's facebook page, Vicky told us that Willowbreeze was a silver gray she-cat and doomed. So yeah... yeah someone should make some art silver gray she-cat King692 02:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Why is Willowbreeze's picture an apprentice? Shouldn't it have been changed to a warrior? Well, it shouldn't be changed to a warrior because the warrior image isn't all fixed and that, so they wouldn't just add the image when it's very first made. You know? So that's why it's still apprentice. Mistcloud22 01:07, April 15, 2011 (UTC) apprentice??? ﻿ Hey, why does she have an apprentice photo and not a warrior or queen? Also wasn't she only seen as a kit? So if we had a pic of her wouldn't be a kit pic? 21:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ She appears as an apprentice, warrior, and queen in Crookedstar's Promise. And project charart is working on her new images currently. They should be done soon enough. 23:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Warrior/Queen She was also made a warrior and than a queen expecting Crookedstars kits. She should have those pictures. Be patient, we're working on them. If you have any further questions, take it up with PCA, not here, and remember to sign with four ~ 's :3 03:33, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Wait, was her warrior image approved?Moonstream 02:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC) yeah, for now it's her current charart. Once her queen charart is approved, that'll replace it. ScarletwindFairy Tail Mage 02:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Trivia in the Trivia section it says it is revealed she is silverstreams mother, I don't think that needs to be up anymore in the trivia section, now that it is mentioned in Crookedstar's Promise.HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. 02:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Does it need to say that Erin Hunter confirmed she was the mother of Silverstream if Crookedstar's Promise already came out? 23:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Kittypet Why doesn't she have a kittypet charart? LiLLuv Chocolate 22:38, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I think it is because she was taken by a Twoleg, not living with one. She was more of a prisoner of a Twoleg than a kittypet, so that's why. 22:56, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Manga Since when did we choose to include the image from the manga? 18:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I think Willowbreeze should have a StarClan picture. I think she was mentioned in the manga of Crookedstar's Promise, I'm not sure though. Can someone take it up with the PCA?